Dissidia, and a Bit More
by rasEnshur1KEn
Summary: In addition to the Final Fantasy characters, Cosmos and Chaos summon warriors from a few anime series as well, namely Naruto. There will also be Bleach and YuYu Hakusho characters. No pairings. On Hiatus due to lack of popularity.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, YuYu Hakusho or Final Fantasy in any shape or form except for this fanfiction.**

**A/N: So this will be my second fic. It will take place in the world of Dissidia Fainal Fantasy, which features Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, and Chaos, the God of Discord. In an endless cycle of conflict, they repeatedly summon warriors from the worlds of Final Fantasy to fight for them. This process erases the memories of these warriors, though the memories slowly return when the warriors fight. This process is increased when the warriors fight one who came from the same world as they did.**

**But now, instead of exclusively summoning FF characters, the clashing gods will take warriors from a few anime dimensions, and the one this story will mainly center around will be Naruto. The story will start at the beginning of the Twelfth Cycle. So enjoy please!**

**Prologue: Discord and Harmony**

**Narration:**

The divine conflict between harmony and discord

Rages on, the fate of the world its promised prize.

Fighting to secure it are brave souls summoned

For that solitary purpose.

Champions, cut from a cloth different from those

Which form the fabric of our world.

These warriors from afar are helpless but to do

As bid, waging battle after endless battle for

The gods who called them here,

Granted neither respite nor reprieve.

Relying on what fragments of their shattered memories

Remain, they fight to end their conflict,

And for a chance to return home,

To the worlds they each once knew.

What they cannot know is that they fight in vain.

This war is one without end, and it is their fate to serve

Forever, until, at last, their ebbing strength gives way...

**End Narration**

….

In a place seemingly taken straight from Hell, with a large amount of fire and lava surrounding the rock platform, and complete with a large, four armed demon with wings, horns and a tail sitting on a throne, a figure stirred. "Where is this?" the raven haired youth asked as he slowly rose to his feet, having awoken on the scorched ground of this hellish environment he was in. "Who… am I?" he asked when he tried to remember how he got there, but realized that he remembered nothing. Two others seemed to be in the same boat as him, one of them having short bluish hair and wearing a kind of martial arts outfit, and the other having untidy brown hair and currently lacking a shirt.

All three of them looked at the demon on the throne a little apprehensively. Standing next to the demon was a heavily armored man with a thick blade and a horned helmet. Off to the side, there were also a few other figures, one of them wearing a trench coat and shades, and another one who was rather thin and pale with markings under his eyes, and if the evidence of the three's eyes could be believed, his white coat was unzippered a little and the exposed base of the neck seemed to have a hole that went all the way through his flesh. "Welcome, new warriors of Chaos," the armored man said. "I am Garland. You have been summoned here by your new master for the purpose of fighting a war against his mortal foe, Cosmos. You have arrived with no memories of the worlds you originally come from, but those memories shall return as you fight battles for your god. Do not disappoint us, Yusuke Urameshi, Tidus and Sasuke Uchiha."

…

"What is this place?" a blonde haired boy wearing an orange and black jumpsuit and a headband with a metal plate and leaf symbol etched in it asked his two companions, one of them being a well endowed woman with long black hair and the other being a man with orange hair and black robes. The latter carried a long cleaver like sword.

"I'm not sure, but it is breathtaking," the woman said. What she said was true. While the sky was a little overcast, the ground was a bright green color with a thin layer of water covering it. The place was also ringed by curved lines of light.

"Who are you two anyway?" the orange haired man asked.

"I don't know actually," the blonde replied as he tried to strain his nonexistent memory, and the woman also tried to remember, but with no results.

"Perhaps we should answer that question," a voice said and the three turned to see that an armored man with only his face and some of his silver hair exposed, and his helmet having two horns that went up, was who had spoken. There were many others beside him, including a black haired man with white headpieces intricately set in that hair, and black robes with a white, elegant scarf, and another black haired man with black robes, but his had red cloud designs on it, and he wore a similar headband to the blonde's but with a scratch across it.

The figure who drew the most attention however, was a beautiful woman sitting on a simple stone seat without a back. She wore a bright gold tiara with a veil from the back of it and a white form-fitting full length dress. Her hair was long and blonde. She gazed at the three amnesiacs and spoke, "I am Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, and I have summoned you three here to help protect this world from the forces of Chaos, the God of Discord. I apologize for your lost memories, but know that they are not gone forever. If you three, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tifa Lockhart and Naruto Uzumaki, defend this world, your memories will eventually return, and once this conflict is over, I will send you back to you own worlds."

**A/N: I pretty much only explained the appearances of those who had been summoned from the anime worlds, and not the ones who appeared in the game, with the exceptions of Garland, Warrior of Light, Tidus and Tifa because I am a little lazy like that. **

**So I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, but I cannot promise a real timeframe for updates on this story, because I have another to prioritize, as well as a job to worry about. I will try to do one a week though. **

**So please read and review whenever I do update!**


End file.
